


Кружок почитателей субботы

by wakeupinlondon



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Humor, Secret Santa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Люциус Малфой оказывается в Азкабане. Его коллеги терпят лишения.





	1. Посещение

**Author's Note:**

> шутливые намеки на слэш, краткое описание расчлененки и жестоких сцен  
> продолжение фанфика «[Общество ценителей пятницы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554103/chapters/41366744)», но может читаться и самостоятельно
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Бета: volhinskamorda.

— Поверить не могу, что мы в Азкабане, — испуганно бормотал Роули, глазея по сторонам. — Знаете, а ведь моя тетушка Кэролайн всегда говорила матери, что рано или поздно я здесь окажусь...

— Ну, пока ты просто ненадолго заглянул, — Гиббон изо всех сил старался говорить ободряюще, но из-за стука зубов выходило не очень. — Навестишь... э-э, коллегу, вот и все.

— Думаешь, это можно считать сбывшимся предсказанием? И больше я сюда не попаду?

— Можем бросить тебя в свободную камеру и проверить, — процедил Яксли, толкая Гиббона локтем. — И шевелитесь, вы мешаете мне идти!

В последнее время Яксли стал ужасно раздражительным. Наверное, скучал по угодившему в тюрьму Люциусу Малфою. Или по его деньгам: судя по тому, что на утренних совещаниях перестали подавать печенья с шоколадной крошкой, с финансами все обстояло совсем плачевно.

Или же дело было в том, что прямо сейчас за Яксли шел дементор.

Миновав мрачный и продуваемый ветром коридор, по стенам весь заляпанный какой-то слизью (Гиббон пообещал себе не думать, откуда она могла взяться), они оказались в чуть более просторной комнате — увы, все столь же темной и холодной. В дверях стоял скучающий охранник, кутаясь в серую мантию все в такой же подозрительной слизи.

— Ваши палочки, — уныло сказал он, кивая на стол. Гиббон, Яксли и Роули послушно сложили туда палочки — прямо на раскрытый комикс о Луни Нонби. — Отлично, теперь заполните бланки для посетителей.

Все трое приняли у него пыльные листы пергамента вместе с пахнущими плесенью перьями и мутными чернильницами.

«6 июля 1996 года, — кое-как накорябал Гиббон, стараясь не дышать через нос. — Заключенный: Люциус Малфой. Цель визита: обсуждение актуальных рабочих вопросов».

Немного помедлив, он размашисто расписался под фразой: «Настоящим посетитель подтверждает, что ознакомлен с рисками посещения Азкабана и в будущем отказывается от любых возможных претензий к руководству тюрьмы».

Охранник с тоскливым видом принял у них заполненные бланки, бегло пробежав их взглядом.

— У всех вас разные цели визита. Здесь передача посылки от жены, — он покосился на Роули, — там обсуждение актуальных рабочих вопросов, — покосился на Гиббона, — и... моральная поддержка.

На Яксли дружно покосились уже все. Кажется, даже застывший в дверях дементор повернул в его сторону то, что скрывал под капюшоном.

Гиббон рассеянно подумал, что версии надо было согласовать.

— Люциус Малфой — мой ближайший друг, — с достоинством проговорил Яксли. — И в этот трудный для него момент я намерен оказать ему всю поддержку, которая потребуется. Даже если, — он содрогнулся, — придется ступить в это царство пыли и слизи.

— Мы не виноваты, что у дементоров склизкая кожа! — охранник чуть не подпрыгнул. — Все, к чему они прикасаются... Сами бы попробовали с ними сотрудничать! Мы перепробовали все...

— Даже «Универсальный волшебный пятновыводитель миссис Чистикс»? — с неожиданным интересом спросил Яксли. — Советую смешать его с...

Гиббон выразительно откашлялся.

— Точно, Люциус и моральная поддержка, — Яксли заметно сник. — Мы можем идти?

Охранник вяло махнул рукой.

— Постойте, мы же подписали, что ознакомлены с рисками, — вдруг подал голос Роули. — Но ни о каких рисках нам не рассказали.

Гиббону нестерпимо захотелось его пнуть.

— А, риски... — Охранник равнодушно уставился в серый потолок. — Ну, на вас могут напасть, ранить вас и даже убить. Мы, конечно, стараемся держать всех в узде... — Он нарочито громко загремел связкой ключей. — Но тут уж как получится, сами понимаете.

— Я думал, дементорам дано четкое указание не трогать посетителей, — Яксли нахмурился.

— А кто говорит о посетителях? — хмыкнул охранник, открывая перед ними следующую дверь. — Остерегаться надо заключенных.

Гиббон, Роули у Яксли ступили в еще более темный и с виду совсем бесконечный коридор. Дементор с ними идти не стал, но легче от этого не было: все равно чувствовалось, что другие такие же твари поблизости. Жизнь казалась тяжелой и беспросветной, прямо как во время презентаций Нотта.

Они неуверенно двинулись вперед, стараясь не отходить друг от друга далеко. Роули даже испуганно стиснул Гиббона за руку. По крайней мере, Гиббон надеялся, что это был Роули.

Стоило глазам привыкнуть к темноте, как по сторонам обозначились очертания решеток. Их обитателей видно не было, но Гиббон все равно ускорил шаг, несколько раз чуть не врезавшись Яксли в спину.

— Можно поаккуратнее? — зашипел тот, когда Гиббон в четвертый раз наступил ему на ногу. — Это очень дорогие ботинки!

— Зря ты так, — миролюбиво заявил откуда-то сзади Роули. — Все равно крысы погрызут, их тут целая стая. Одну вот никак не могу стряхнуть со шнурка...

Яксли унесся вперед с такой скоростью, что Гиббон перестал за ним поспевать.

Коридор они преодолели без проблем, разве что где-то на середине пути какая-то заключенная просунула пальцы сквозь решетку и вцепилась Роули в волосы. Еще кто-то из заключенных все время протяжно завывал, совсем как банши. Гиббон отчаянно понадеялся, что это все-таки не банши.

В конце коридора обнаружилась широкая дверь, которая вела в очередное тусклое и безрадостное помещение. Вернее, само помещение было нормальным, просто радость оттуда высасывали аж два маячившие у входа дементора. При виде посетителей они сперва подались вперед, но почти сразу — видимо, не найдя особой радости для подпитки, — отступили, позволяя войти и рассмотреть комнату.

Люциус Малфой сидел за массивным серым столом, склонившись над каким-то зеркальцем и что-то сосредоточенно в него шепча. Выглядел он почти так же, как и при прошлой их встрече. Даже, наверное, чуть менее помято — если учесть, что в прошлый раз Гиббон видел Малфоя сильно пьяным.

— Разумеется, это только на время, — тихо проговорил он в зеркало, когда Гиббон и остальные тоже уселись за стол. — Конечно, ничего не изменится... Да, понимаю, скоро у Драко начнется учеба и тебе станет совсем тяжело... — в его голосе проскользнули успокаивающие нотки. — Но знай, мысленно я всегда с тобой...

Яксли с бесстрастным лицом прочистил горло.

— О, Корван пришел, — Малфой поднял голову от зеркальца. — Тебе ведь как раз хотелось с ним поговорить? Передаю его!

— Здравствуй, Нарцисса... — равнодушно начал Яксли, принимая зеркало. Затем перевернул его и встрепенулся. — Снейп?!

В зеркале и правда отразился Снейп — еще более недовольный, чем обычно. 

— Доброе утро, Корван. Когда я получу средства на закупку новых ингредиентов? И смею напомнить, ты мне до сих пор не заплатил за Веритасерум.

— Именно для этого я и здесь, — Яксли решительно расправил плечи. — Люциус, ты можешь...

— Я сейчас похож на человека, который что-то может? — с кислой усмешкой спросил Люциус.

— Но нам не хватает финансирования даже на...

— Все вопросы к Нарциссе.

— Но твоя команда бухга...

— Под руководством Нарциссы.

— Но мы терпим лишения!

— Сообщи это ей.

— У нас теперь даже нет шоколадного печенья! — со слезами в голосе добавил Роули.

Малфой посмотрел на него без малейшего сочувствия.

— Очень жаль. К слову о шоколадном печенье, вы принесли посылку от Нарциссы?

Роули с виноватым видом водрузил на стол сильно мятый сверток.

— Она немного пострадала при осмотре, — опасливо сказал он. Хорошо еще, хватило ума не ляпнуть, что на деле посылка больше пострадала от Гойла, покушавшегося на содержимое.

Развернув сверток, Малфой с какой-то странной смесью восторга и отвращения уставился на огромный шоколадный торт.

— Хоть немного передохну от этих тварей... Я не о вас, конечно же! — он замахал руками, когда один дементор мгновенно отлепился от стены. — А о моих... э-э, коллегах. Они меня утомили. Думаю, пора заканчивать визит.

— Но... Люциус, как же финансы? — Яксли даже подскочил на стуле. — Как же... как я теперь без тебя?

Но Малфой уже подхватил торт, оглушительно зазвенев цепями, и встал из-за стола. Ближайший дементор тут же к нему подплыл, широко обогнув Яксли — от того исходила такая волна отчаяния, что даже дементору, похоже, стало не по себе.

— Ну-ну, не переживай, — Малфой небрежно положил руку Яксли на плечо. — Это ведь только на время. Между нами ничего не изменится... Знаю, сейчас тебе тяжело, но не забывай, мысленно я всегда с тобой...

Гиббон и Роули смущенно переглянулись. Роули сделал страшные глаза.

— Ты очень любезен, Люциус, — хрипло выдавил Яксли. — Может, поговоришь тогда с Нарциссой сам?

— Кажется, время посещения вышло, — Малфой спешно выпрямился и повернулся к дементору. — Отведете меня в камеру? Безумно по ней соскучился.

Стоило дементору увести его вместе с тортом за соседнюю дверь, Яксли принялся раскачиваться на стуле.

— Все пропало... — бормотал он, невидяще глядя куда-то в стену. — Боже, что скажет повелитель!

Гиббон и Роули еще более смущенно переглянулись. Оставшийся дементор вжался в дверь, явно не в силах выдержать такой бездны отчаяния.

— Нам пора, нет? — все-таки прервал его Роули.

— Вот-вот, подумаешь об этом в более располагающей обстановке, — Гиббон искоса поглядел на дементора, вцепившегося в стену и оставляющего на ней все новые порции слизи. Хоть бы Яксли этого не увидел.

— Например, у меня дома, — раздался строгий голос Снейпа, — вместе с причитающейся мне оплатой.

Яксли дернулся, явно успев позабыть об оставленном Малфоем зеркале. Потом резко встал на ноги, отпрянув от стола с таким лицом, будто вместо Снейпа в зеркальце отражалась ядовитая змея.

Впрочем, можно еще поспорить, кто из них был бы страшнее.

— Оплата будет сегодня же, — понуро объявил Яксли, заторопившись к двери. — Пойдемте, пора на выход!

Слизи он и правда не заметил, что Гиббона ужасно встревожило. И никак не отреагировал на крысиный писк в коридоре, а это уже совсем пугало. Когда они снова вышли на свет к дремавшему над раскрытым комиксом охраннику, Роули с Гиббоном обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

А уж когда проводивший их до выхода из тюрьмы дементор исчез с такой скоростью, словно под балахоном у него была последняя модель «Молнии», Гиббон встревожился не на шутку.

— Все хорошо, Корван? — осторожно спросил он, стоило им выйти наружу и ступить на скользкий утес. Роули, конечно же, сразу поскользнулся, ухватившись за Гиббона и чуть не столкнув его в прибрежные скалы. — Да твою же мать, осторожнее!

— Все просто великолепно, — твердо ответил Яксли. Достал из кармана мантии записную книжку, вырвал из нее лист и, трансфигурировав из лежавших на земле веток перо и чернила, что-то яростно на нем застрочил. Потом сложил пергамент напополам, настрочил еще что-то покороче и передал его Гиббону. — Вот, здесь адрес Северуса. Отдайте ему!

И, отвернувшись, мгновенно аппарировал, оставив их вдвоем на краю утеса.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — буркнул Роули.

— В тот раз Азкабан только ждал нас впереди, — Гиббон пожал плечами, — а сейчас мы там уже отмучились. Вряд ли Снейп будет страшнее дементоров и толпы полубезумных заключенных.

Жил Снейп в какой-то страшной магловской дыре, по сравнению с которой своя жалкая квартирка в Лютном показалась Гиббону роскошными апартаментами. Нужный дом они искали минут двадцать, блуждая по туманным переулкам и чуть не свалившись в грязную реку — разумеется, по милости Роули.

— Кажется, нам сюда, — наконец бросил Гиббон, указав на покосившийся кирпичный дом в самом конце улицы. Но не успели они к нему приблизиться, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и из-за нее выскользнули две тонкие фигуры в плащах с капюшонами.

Роули поспешно утянул Гиббона в узкий переулок, чуть ни не втолкнув в шершавую стену.

— Цисси! Нарцисса! Да куда ты опять спешишь! — донесся до них раздраженный женский голос.

— Нас здесь никто не должен видеть! — прозвучал второй женский голос. — Если кто-нибудь только узнает... Давай, аппарируем.

Раздались два тихих хлопка, и Гиббон осторожно выглянул из-за угла дома. Улица была пуста.

— Вот это да! — потрясенно выдохнул Роули. — Вторая — это же была Беллатрикс? Ну Снейп силен!

Гиббон только вздохнул. Кажется, он никогда не поймет, чем Снейп так всех привлекает. Ладно Темный лорд, Малфой, Алекто... но роскошные замужние женщины?

Вот ведь везучий мерзавец.

— Ну, зато Снейп будет в хорошем настроении, — протянул Роули. — Наверное... Кстати, посмотрим, сколько Яксли ему заплатил?

— Заплатил?

— Ага, это ведь чековая книжка. Нет?

С сомнением поглядев на слегка измятый пергамент, Гиббон неспешно его развернул.

«Неуважаемый Северус, — значилось там дрожащими от ярости буквами, — сообщаю, что от меня не получишь от кната!

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока твой шпионаж не начнет приносить хоть какие-то результаты!

Или до тих пор, пока ты не начнешь соблюдать личную гигиену! Ты серьезно думаешь, что каждое Рождество тебе дарят мыло просто так? Учись понимать сраные намеки, высокомерный ты осел!

Всего наихудшего, Корван Яксли».

Закончив читать, Гиббон торопливо сложил пергамент. Роули присвистнул, а затем покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Осталось надеяться, — без особой уверенности сказал Гиббон, — что Беллатрикс с Нарциссой сейчас сильно его порадовали. Только тогда мы выберемся оттуда невредимыми.


	2. Собрание

— Лучше бы нас посадили в Азкабан, — простонал Роули, едва зайдя в зал для совещаний.

Вообще залом для совещаний это можно было назвать только с очень большой натяжкой: всего лишь гостиная Яксли, украшенная кружевными скатертями и тарелками с котятами. Не самое подходящее место для собрания подпольной темномагической организации, подрывающей устои магического общества.

— Не расстраивайся так, — приободрил их обоих Гойл. — Зато с нами больше нет Нотта. Б-р-р, эти его нудные доклады...

— Нотт — мой друг, — отрезал Гиббон. — И он был тяжело ранен!

Какая-то мировая несправедливость: Нотт в Азкабане, Макнейр в Азкабане, зато Гойл тут как тут. И каждый раз нагло сгребает к себе все закуски — и так донельзя скудные.

Втроем они протиснулись к стоявшему в центре помещения столу. Почему-то места за ним всегда не хватало — хотя их и стало на одиннадцать человек меньше.

И только на двоих больше, но Нарцисса и Драко Малфой каким-то образом умудрялись заполнять собой все пространство. Пусть и всего лишь сидели с отсутствующим видом и нервно переглядывались.

— Проходите-проходите, — Яксли махнул Гойлу рукой. — Садись сюда, вот на эту табуретку...

Гойл с заметным трудом устроился на пугающе хлипкой табуретке, которая грозила вот-вот рухнуть под его весом. Вздохнув, Гиббон поплелся к двум свободным табуреткам в самом конце стола.

— Нет-нет, вам не туда! — вмешался Яксли. — Эти места для... других гостей. Они еще не прибыли.

Он почему-то содрогнулся, словно ему стало зябко, и бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь.

Зато Алекто приветливо им улыбнулась, указав на незанятый стул с ней рядом. Гиббон двинулся было туда, но Роули его опередил, метнувшись к Алекто чуть ли не со скоростью снитча.

Сесть Гиббону пришлось между Снейпом и Хвостом, что само по себе вызывало панику. На первого Гиббон старался не смотреть, о втором за год совместной службы не знал почти ничего — кроме того, что он мелкий воришка чеддера и, по словам Макнейра, полный рохля.

— Попрошу внимательно изучить план сегодняшнего собрания с актуальными вопросами, — забормотал Яксли, левитируя ко всем длинные свитки. — Как видите, на повестке дня у нас четыре темы...

«5 августа 1996 года, — сообщал пергамент. — На повестке дня:

1\. Инцидент с уткой  
2\. Исчезнувшие великаны  
3\. Брокдейлский мост  
4\. Союз с оборотнями».

Ничего не скажешь, список воодушевлял.

— Начнем с утки, — не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Яксли. — Селвин, что произошло?

Селвин, до этого с опаской косившийся на Гойла на неустойчивом табурете, теперь постарался за него спрятаться.

— Ну-у, — протянул он откуда-то из-за плеча Гойла, — мне дали задание наложить Империус на заместителя магловского министра. Как его там... Хорли.

Алекто сдавленно хихикнула.

— Чорли, — поправил Яксли. — Герберт Чорли.

— Именно, — отозвался Селвин. — Для меня это большая честь... такое доверие от нашего драгоценного повелителя... Но проблема в том, что обычно Империусами занимался Люциус.

— Поразительно, — Беллатрикс уронила голову на руки. Сидевшая рядом Нарцисса дернулась, отодвигаясь от пышной копны всколоченных волос. — Толпа неумех. Сплошной сброд. И как вы только смеете называть себя слугами господина!

— В общем, теперь этот Чорли считает себя уткой, — убитым голосом заключил Селвин. — Сидит себе, крякает. В магловском Министерстве его отправили в реабилитационный центр, он там второй месяц проходит лечение от алкогольной зависимости... Если подумать, цель достигнута, мы же вывели его из строя.

Он робко перевел взгляд с Беллатрикс на Яксли. Вероятно, увиденное у него в глазах Селвину не понравилось, так как он почти полностью скрылся за Гойлом.

Яксли тяжело вздохнул.

— Великолепная работа... Ладно, пусть его теперь целители приводят в норму. Если Министерству будет до этого дело... Амикус, что там с пропавшими великанами?

Пришла очередь Амикуса искать, за кого спрятаться. Увы, Гойл за столом был всего один.

— С ними Хвост обо всем договаривался, — тихо буркнул Амикус. Тот неуютно заерзал, и Гиббон с трудом сдержал порыв придвинуться ближе к Снейпу.

— Ни о чем я не договаривался... — У Хвоста даже голос походил на крысиный писк. — Сперва должен был, но потом вместо меня послали Макнейра, помните?

— Значит, это Макнейр налажал, — с заметным облегчением сказал Амикус. — Ничего не поделаешь, он в Азкабане...

Яксли вздохнул еще тяжелее. Обреченно посмотрел на блюдце с котиком, словно ждал от него сочувствия.

— Хорошо, давайте сперва выясним, не кто налажал, а что вообще произошло. Какого черта вообще произошло?

— Мы привлекли великанов, — встряла Алекто, — чтобы они устроили беспорядки в Сомерсете. Ну там, выкорчевывали деревья, разрушали магловские дома, побольше человеческих жертв и прочих радостей.

Она опустила на руку подбородок, кажется, на миг замечтавшись.

— И что же пошло не так? — без выражения спросил Снейп.

— Мы их... потеряли.

— Деревья и человеческие жертвы?

— Великанов.

— Как можно потерять великанов? — завопил Яксли. — Они же... Мерлиновы яйца, они же огромные!

— Нечего нас обвинять, в Министерстве их тоже никто не может найти, — с обидой отозвался Амикус. — Всю территорию оцепили обливиаторы, отдел регулирования магических популяций там вообще чуть ли не поселился... Ничего, великаны исчезли, как от «Эванеско».

Яксли прикрыл глаза и беззвучно зашевелил губами, словно считая в уме. Остальные коллеги выглядели слегка испуганными — кроме привычно невозмутимого Снейпа, спрятавшей лицо Беллатрикс и Нарциссы с сыном, которые взирали на всех так, будто наблюдали за каким-то необычным представлением.

— Мне стыдно, что я с вами сотрудничаю, — наконец объявила Беллатрикс, подняв голову. — Повелитель будет очень... О, какой смысл, его ведь все равно здесь нет.

— Как и его змеи, — с насмешкой заметила Алекто. — Знаешь, я слышала, они так близки... потому что господина привлекает все чешуйчатое.

Беллатрикс сдавленно застонала, уткнувшись Нарциссе в плечо. Нарцисса сперва замерла, потом медленно погладила ее по волосам — очень осторожно, как какую-нибудь хвосторогу.

Роули подмигнул Гиббону, подняв вверх большой палец, но тут же сник, встретившись взглядом со Снейпом.

— Ладно, — Яксли наконец пришел в себя. Видимо, до чего-то досчитал. — Раз их ищет Министерство, мы все равно уже не можем вмешиваться. Третий вопрос — Брокдейлский мост. Какой кусок драконьего навоза его разрушил?

Теперь вжал голову в плечи Гойл, явно мечтая стать как можно меньше и незаметнее.

— Я был слегка пьян, — обреченно признал он.

— Отправлю в реабилитационный центр вместе с Чорли! — пригрозил Яксли. — Неужели вы не понимаете, что в наших действиях должна быть слаженность? Да, устрашение магического общества нам только на пользу, но сперва нужно тщательно все распланировать, чтобы не попасться, как тогда в отделе тайн! Нельзя просто так крушить все подряд, у любого убийства должна быть цель — как, например, у повелителя с Амелией Боунс. Мы же не дикари, чтобы убивать всех подряд, у нас есть четкие указа...

Договорить он не успел — дверь в гостиную резко распахнулась, пропуская высокую фигуру в темном балахоне. В руках неизвестный держал... верхнюю часть чьего-то туловища.

— Доброе утро! — рыкнул первый «балахон», шагнув вперед и бросив свою ношу прямо у стола. Тело с отвратительным чавкающим звуком приземлилось на пол, по паркету за ним потянулся грязный след от кишок и кровавых сгустков.

К своей чести, Гиббон не завизжал — его просто замутило. Зато завизжали Селвин и Гойл, оба очень высоко и пискляво, Нарцисса с сыном и даже Яксли.

Прекратив орать, Яксли с минуту молчаливо таращился на половину трупа, открывая и закрывая рот. Лицо у него стало бледнее, чем у любого из Малфоев. Потом его затрясло.

— Мой... Всебла... Всеблагой Мерлин, мой паркет... — с этими словами Яксли соскользнул на пол со стула. Младший Малфой потыкал его ботинком и, не дождавшись реакции, растерянно посмотрел на Нарциссу.

— Ой, — «балахон» почесал в затылке. — Извините, не подумал. О, Гиббон, привет!

— Привет, Жут... То есть привет, дружище, — пробормотал Гиббон, кое-как справившись с привкусом тошноты.

— Вообще меня зовут Фенрир, — Фенрир хлопнул его мощной ладонью по плечу. — Эй, Роули, и ты здесь! Обмоем встречу? Только мне сперва надо обсудить работу с каким-то господином Яксли...

— Это он, — Беллатрикс указала на бесчувственное тело. — Вы тоже намерены служить повелителю?

— Да, вот, принес... подарок.

— А кто это?

Фенрир заметно стушевался.

— Просто какой-то прохожий... Так с кем я могу поговорить?

Яксли попытались привести в чувство трое домовых эльфов, брызгающий на него водой Гойл и Алекто, с наслаждением надававшая ему пощечин. Успеха они не достигли.

— Разве у тебя нет с собой нюхательной соли, Северус? — тихо спросила у Снейпа Нарцисса, глядя, как голова Яксли мотается от пощечин из стороны в сторону.

— Есть, — просто ответил Снейп. И невозмутимо отхлебнул еще кофе.

В итоге Яксли унесли домовые эльфы в спальню. Коллеги понемногу начали разбредаться: Хвост тут же исчез куда-то в направлении кухни, Селвин принялся рассовывать по карманам серебряные ложечки, а Алекто задумчиво встала у комода, изучая сервиз с котятами. Котята от ее взгляда испуганно жались к краю посуды и жалобно мяукали.

Первыми решились уйти Нарцисса и Драко Малфой.

— Мам, ну перестань, я в полном порядке, — повторял Драко уже в дверях. — Честное слово, Винс с утра после наших вечеринок выглядит куда страшнее этого несчастного трупа...

Правда, заметив, что Беллатрикс засобиралась за ними, он тут же ускорил шаг.

— Меня зовут Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — на прощание сказала Беллатрикс Фенриру, — и пока мне нравится ваш подход к работе. Обязательно с вами свяжусь, как только приведу этого слюнтяя в чувство.

— Какие у вас здесь да-амы, — протянул Фенрир, когда она скрылась из виду. — Ладно, уберу я, наверное, труп, а то хозяин проснется и опять поднимет вой... О, кстати, помните моего приятеля, ну, второго оборотня? Просил тебе передать.

Он протянул Гиббону окровавленный клочок пергамента.

Гиббон опасливо его принял, изо всех сил надеясь, что это не предсмертная записка.

— Как думаете, куда лучше отнести мертвяка? Закопать в саду? Или... — Фенрир осмотрелся. — Где здесь кухня?

— Вон там, — Гиббон указал на дверь, за которой исчез Хвост. И про себя подумал, что в жизни больше не съест ничего, приготовленного у Яксли дома.

Стоило Фенриру поднять с пола растерзанный труп и умчаться с ним в кухню — взяв с Гиббона обещание, что потом они сразу же отправятся в паб, — как Роули моментально уселся рядом.

— Ну, что там кроткий оборотень тебе написал? — он нетерпеливо уставился на пергамент. — Покажешь?

Почерк у Кроткого оказался на удивление ровным и аккуратным, а речь — хорошо поставленной.

«Дорогой мистер Гиббон, — писал он. — Не знаю, помните ли вы меня. Мое имя Ремус Люпин, и мы познакомились прошлой осенью в пабе «Грехопадение вейлы» в Пилтоне.

Обращаюсь к вам, так как вы показались мне рассудительным и здравомыслящим волшебником. Насколько понимаю, вам скоро предстоит сотрудничество с нашим общим знакомым Фенриром Грейбеком. У меня к вам одна просьба.

Ради Мерлина и всех святых, не подпускайте его к Хогвартсу, Хогсмиду, семейным заведениям, квиддичным полям и любым другим местам, где есть дети.

Я всецело осознаю, насколько мистера Грейбека сложно контролировать, но тем не менее очень на вас надеюсь.

Усиленно желаю вам удачи».

Закончив читать, Роули расхохотался.

— Что смешного? — непонимающе спросил Гиббон. — На словах звучит сложно, но я как раз думал позвать Фенрира в новый бар в Лютном, «В глотке у банши».

— Это и смешно, — хмыкнул Роули. — Этот тип всерьез думает, что мы бываем в семейных заведениях? Ха! Да он нас как будто вообще не видел!


	3. Поручение

— Да их всех надо посадить в Азкабан! — заверещал Роули. Гиббон осторожно оттащил его в сторону от главной дороги и стряхнул с капюшона снег.

— Это всего лишь ученики, они ведь не какие-то монстры...

— Снейп мог бы с тобой поспорить, — скривился Роули, очищая от снега глаза. — Я вам сейчас покажу, мелкие твари! Как шибану вас непростительным, будете знать!

Стайка напавших на них второкурсников мгновенно бросилась бежать врассыпную. Гиббону захотелось долбануть Роули головой об уличный стенд Хогсмида.

— Замолчи сейчас же! — прошипел он. — Еще кто услышит, проблем не оберемся.

Но было поздно: к ним уже семенил угрюмого вида волшебник, держа в руках пушистую серую кошку.

— Что вы забыли в Хогсмиде? — не здороваясь, спросил он. — Зачем мешаете ученикам?

— Мы пришли навестить племянника, — Гиббон постарался изобразить безобидную улыбку. — Драко Малфоя. У него сегодня как раз поход в Хогсмид.

Угрюмый Волшебник нахмурился, еще ближе притянув к себе кошку. Возможно, Гиббон не зря раньше решил, что на досуге Драко Малфой издевается над беспомощными пушистыми животными.

— И на каком курсе Драко Малфой учится?

— Э-э... — выдавил Гиббон. С надеждой уставился на Роули, но во взгляде того отразилась паника.

Кажется, им и правда стоит лучше готовиться к операциям.

— У меня есть приглашение от Снейпа, — нашелся Гиббон. Нашарив в кармане присланное Снейпом письмо, торопливо сунул его под нос Угрюмому Волшебнику.

Содержимое письма он помнил отлично. Все две строчки:

«Встретьтесь сегодня с Драко Малфоем у «Трех метел» в пять. Не опаздывайте.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Снейп. 12 октября 1996 года».

Видимо, почерк Снейпа Угрюмый Волшебник знал, потому как тут же развернулся и побрел обратно к школе. Даже не попрощался.

Гиббон справедливо рассудил, что наилучшие пожелания от Снейпа любого ввели бы в прострацию. Если подумать, он сам бы не захотел связываться с людьми, которым эти пожелания адресованы.

— Пойдем, — Роули потянул его за рукав, — а то и правда опоздаем. Хочу быстрее выпить Огденского.

— Только если там не будет Снейпа, а то он все передаст Яксли и нас отправят в реабилитационный центр, — мрачно отозвался Гиббон.

В последнее время это стало популярной угрозой.

Во многом потому, что магловский реабилитационный центр был бесплатным, а на платные наказания у Яксли уже не хватало средств. Недавно пришлось сбыть на Лютном последние колесо для пыток и подвесную дыбу из подвалов Малфой-мэнора. Алекто уже вторую неделю не могла прийти в себя и то и дело на собраниях бросалась в слезы.

В переулке у «Трех метел» их, конечно же, никто не ждал. Только две мелкие девчушки вполголоса о чем-то переговаривались, кутаясь в теплые розовые мантии и бросая на Гиббона с Роули любопытные взгляды.

— Ждем пятнадцать минут, — объявил Роули, — и потом идем за Огденским.

Но не прошло и пяти минут, как обе девчушки решительно к ним направились.

— Простите, — пискнула одна, встряхнув кудряшками, — вы случайно не Пожиратели смерти?

Гиббон поперхнулся воздухом.

— Нет, — выдавил он.

Девчушки грустно переглянулись.

— Так и знал, что Драко опять нас подставил, — вздохнула вторая. — Зря только время тратим...

— Стойте, стойте! — Роули замахал руками. — Нам как раз этот ваш Драко и нужен.

— Мы за него, — серьезно ответила первая девчушка. — Я Винсент Крэбб, а это Грегори Гойл.

Гиббон озадаченно оглядел их розовые мантии с рюшками, блестящие туфельки и бантики в волосах. Потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминания о Долорес.

— Меня зовут Гиббон, а это Торфинн Роули, — медленно проговорил он. — Так вы...

— Должны вам передать опасную темномагическую вещь, — Крэбб вытащил (вытащила?) из рукава мантии тонкий сверток, протянув его Роули. — А вам надо передать его Дамблдору.

Роули так широко округлил глаза, что стал напоминать сову. Впрочем, сам Гиббон с открытым ртом, наверное, выглядел сейчас не лучше.

— Каким образом? — промямлил он.

— Это уже не наша забота, — Крэбб пожал... пожала плечами. — Пошли, Грег. Эти тряпки мне все натирают.

Он поспешно свернули на главную улицу, быстро скрывшись вдали. Пожалуй, это и к лучшему — Гиббону абсолютно не хотелось знать, что и где Крэббу натирает.

— Охренеть, — только и сказал Роули, держа перед собой сверток.

— И не говори, — мрачно ответил Гиббон. — Как мы вообще встретимся с Дамблдором? Что за идиотское задание?

— Да нет, я об этих двоих, — Роули демонстративно содрогнулся. — Кажется, я читал о такой штуке. Расстройство само... там был какой-то магловский термин. Самоиндексации, что ли. Бедный Крэбб! И Гойл! Я знал, что у их мальчишек какие-то трудности, но чтобы настолько...

— Пошли лучше выпьем, а?

В «Трех метлах» было людно и шумно. Гиббон и Роули с большим трудом нашли свободный столик, но подходить к ним никто все равно не спешил.

— И где только чертова барменша... Глянь, это там не Гарри Поттер? — Роули вытаращился куда-то Гиббону за плечо.

Обернувшись, Гиббон увидел тощего темноволосого подростка, который что-то увлеченно втолковывал девчонке с очень пышными, почти вздыбленными волосами.

— Вряд ли, — Гиббон прищурился, силясь разглядеть у него на лбу шрам. — Какой-то он с виду совсем хилый.

— И что, Орден совсем ничего не может сделать? — вдруг возмутился предполагаемый Гарри Поттер на всю таверну. — Никто даже не смотрит, что Наземникус таскает из штаб-квартиры?

Пышноволосая девчонка что-то успокаивающе ему зашептала, призывая понизить голос. Роули вздернул бровь.

— Неудивительно, что Снейпу так легко удается шпионить: они так запросто выдают информацию... Слушай, может подсунем сверток Гарри Поттеру? Он точно когда-нибудь увидится с Дамблдором.

— Думаю, лучше нам его не трогать, — неуверенно протянул Гиббон. — Темный лорд не раз говорил, что мальчишка — его забота... Почему сверток вообще не передали Снейпу? Причем тут мы?

— Наверное, Снейп не хочет навлекать на себя подозрения... Или вообще не в курсе, в чем суть задания мелкого Малфоя. Мерлиновы яйца, не хочу об этом задумываться. Поищем барменшу?

Встав из-за столика, они обошли таверну по кругу, наконец заприметив барменшу в подсобке.

Вернее, ее заднюю часть — с виду очень и очень аппетитную.

— Жалеешь, что не учился в Хогвартсе? — хмыкнул Роули, заходя следом. По дороге он чуть не снес бочку со сливочным пивом, и барменша тут же обернулась на шум.

— Посетителям сюда нельзя, — грозно сказала она. — Возвращайтесь в зал!

— Мы сидим там уже минут двадцать, и нас никто не обслужил, — раздраженно заявил Гиббон.

— Что поделаешь, сегодня суббота, — барменша со вздохом поставила на поднос еще две бутылки Огденского. — Придется ждать своей очереди.

Гиббон даже моргнуть не успел, как Роули уже выхватил палочку.

— Империо, — резко бросил он. — Принеси мне Огденского!

Барменша послушно шагнула вперед, отдав ему поднос с бутылками.

— Спасибо, — Роули явно растерялся. — Теперь тогда... вот, держи. — Он всучил ей сверток. — Передай Дамблдору.

— Постой, Дамблдор здесь вообще бывает? — вмешался Гиббон.

Роули приказал барменше ответить, и она с остекленевшим взглядом помотала головой.

— Тогда передай это... — повертев головой, Роули уставился на соседнюю дверь в женский туалет, — первой ведьме, которая сюда войдет. Из учеников. Подожди ее здесь и заставь передать Дамблдору. А, и закуски у тебя нет? Орешков там, еще чего-нибудь...

Из «Трех метел» они вышли с полными карманами орешков и засахаренных ананасов.

— То есть мы передали сверток ей, чтобы она передала другой ведьме, чтобы та ведьма передала Дамблдору... — пробормотал Гиббон, отпив Огденского прямо из горла бутылки. — Какой-то очень замысловатый план. Наверняка что-нибудь пойдет не так.

— Да плевать, — Роули тоже сделал большой глоток. — Главное, мы от свертка избавились. Задание выполнили... Ай, записку только забыл.

— А там была записка?

— Да, вместе со свертком. Где она там, потерял, что ли... А, вот!

Чуть пошатнувшись, он развернул перед Гиббоном исписанный с обеих сторон свиток.

«Господа! — говорилось в нем. — Честно говоря, не помню ваших имен, но отец отзывался о вас как о крайне исполнительных сотрудниках.

К сожалению, мои подчиненные Крэбб и Гойл не отличаются особой связностью речи, поэтому излагаю дальнейший план письменно.

В свертке — проклятое ожерелье, которое необходимо передать Дамблдору. Я разработал три способа, как это можно быстро и беспрепятственно сделать.

План первый: через Аберфорта, брата Дамблдора. Он содержит «Кабанью голову». Если решите воспользоваться этим планом, о выпивке там не беспокойтесь — у нас с приятелями открыт в «Кабаньей голове» счет на имя Уркхарта, просто скажите добавить на него все, что закажете.

План второй: доставить ему ожерелье совиной почтой. Посылки в Хогвартс сейчас проверяются, однако из источника в финансовой команде отца мне стало известно, что из киоска у «Сладкого королевства» Дамблдору каждые выходные доставляют свежий номер журнала «ССС» — «Смертельно соблазнительных самцов». Что-то мне подсказывает, содержимое этих посылок проверку не проходит.

Если решите воспользоваться вторым способом, в качестве компенсации за потраченное время могу предложить годовую подписку на журнал «ВВВ» — «Восхитительно вредные ведьмочки».

Способ третий: всегда можно предложить взятку работнику...»

— М-да, — Роули заметно стушевался. — Кажется, мы немного поспешили...

— Ты так считаешь? — Гиббон треснул его по тупой башке. Роули лениво дал сдачи — совсем слабо, но этого хватило, чтобы Гиббон чуть не грохнулся на грязную дорогу, облив себя Огденским.

Когда-нибудь Роули точно его покалечит. Пока же Гиббон чувствовал себя удивительно везучим человеком.

— Ладно, — он взмахнул бутылкой, забрызгав Огденским уже самого Роули. — Теперь уже ничего не исправишь. Идем, только не наваливайся на меня.

Роули виновато на него взглянул, послушно зашагав следом.

— На «Ночного рыцаря»?

— К киоску у «Сладкого королевства», — фыркнул Гиббон. — Раз уж мы здесь, хочу взглянуть на этих восхитительно вредных ведьмочек.


	4. Банкет

— Хорошо, что Люциус в Азкабане и этого не видит, — горько сказал Роули, глядя на поваленные у Малфой-мэнора деревья.

— Я слышала, нам сегодня его принесут, — объявила Алекто. — Ну, какую-то его часть.

Гиббон и Роули с ужасом на нее уставились.

— Я про зачарованное зеркало, — пояснила она, шагая вперед к дому. — Вроде Снейп собирался принести свою половину, чтобы Люциус смог побыть с семьей на праздники.

— Почему-то мне кажется, далеко не всех родственников он будет рад видеть, — пробормотал Гиббон, когда они прошли мимо крытой оранжереи, на крыше которой красовались надписи «Магия — сила» и «Б любит ТЛ».

Алекто довольно усмехнулась.

— Последнее — моих рук дело. Беллатрикс потом чуть не разнесла весь сад. Якобы «ТЛ» можно расшифровать не только как Темный лорд, а еще и как Тина Лундстром — капитан скандинавской сборной на прошлом чемпионате по квиддичу. Думает, Темный лорд никогда ей не простит такой смены предпочтений...

Они наконец достигли парадного входа, где стоял понурый домовой эльф в окружении разноцветных гирлянд.

При виде Алекто он судорожно дернулся. Гиббон его понимал: щедро залитая кровью мантия больше подходила для Хэллоуина, чем для Рождества.

— Добро пожаловать в уилтширскую резиденцию Темного лорда, — заученно пропищал домовик, явно стараясь держаться от Алекто подальше. — Прошу показать свои пригласительные.

Все трое протянули ему красивые листы тисненой бумаги.

«Уважаемый мистер Гиббон, — было выведено на листе Гиббона, — благодарим за верную службу в этом году. Вы справились куда терпимее многих ваших коллег.

Приглашаем Вас посетить рождественский банкет, который состоится 20 декабря 1996 года в уилтширской резиденции Темного лорда, также известной как Малфой-мэнор. Дресс-код: стиль шестидесятых годов. Приз за лучший костюм: два бочонка эльфийского вина.

Жеребьевка для игры в «Тайного Санту» пройдет за две недели до мероприятия. Наш коллега Северус Снейп настоятельно просил напомнить всем дарителям, что мыло в подарок не принимает».

За тот год, что Гиббон здесь не был, Малфой-мэнор значительно изменился. Гиббон, конечно, ожидал перемен — возможно, даже бедности и запустения, — но статуя Темного лорда прямо в вестибюле все же смогла застать его врасплох.

Роскошное убранство, впрочем, ничуть не пострадало. В воздухе парили сотни светлячков, озаряя комнаты мягким светом, интерьер выглядел старинным и баснословно дорогим, а хозяйка — все такой же высокомерной.

— Добро пожаловать, — Нарцисса кисло улыбнулась, встречая их у дверей в парадный зал. — Какой... интересный оттенок бордового, Алекто. Торфинн, очень милая пестрая мантия.

— Винтажная, — гордо заявил Роули. — Вы ослепительно выглядите, миссис Малфой. Позвольте спросить, откуда эта потрясающая серебристая накидка, это «Твилфитт и Таттинг»?

Гиббон и Алекто потрясенно на него уставились. Сама Нарцисса так же потрясенно на него уставилась. Кажется, даже проползающая мимо змея Темного лорда замедлила ход.

— Это индивидуальный заказ, — чопорно ответила Нарцисса. — Подарки для игры в «Тайного Санту» отдайте, пожалуйста, домовым эльфам в зале. Только уточните, кому они предназначены. Приятного вечера!

Втянув голову в плечи, Роули спешно проскользнул в зал. Гиббон с Алекто двинулись за ним — почти сразу обнаружив столик с подарками, перед которым выжидающе замерли два домовых эльфа в зеленых с серебряными узорами наволочках.

— Подарок для Амикуса Кэрроу, — сообщил Роули, водрузив на стол легкий бумажный пакет. И подмигнул Гиббону. — Решил подарить ему несколько выпусков вредных ведьмочек.

— Для Люциуса Малфоя, — сказал Гиббон, вручив ближайшему домовику маленький сверток. С подарком он долго гадать не стал: попросту передарил Люциусу умиротворяющий бальзам, полученный на прошлое Рождество от Снейпа.

Видит Мерлин, Люциусу умиротворяющий бальзам будет очень кстати. Оставалось надеяться, что он не просрочен.

— Для Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — Алекто добавила к остальным подаркам совсем крохотный пакетик. — Драже «Берти Боттс», — пояснила она, когда они прошли глубже в банкетный зал. — Специально отобрала все конфеты со вкусом рвоты.

Столики для гостей пока пустовали, лишь за самым дальним сидел Гойл — увлеченно накладывая себе в тарелку баранину и кровяные колбаски.

— Не подумайте дурного, — пробасил он, поймав взгляд Гиббона. — Я не для себя, а для Грегори. Они с однокурсниками празднуют в соседней комнате, только вернулись на каникулы. Отнесу вот побольше колбасок...

— Надеюсь, ей понравится, — Роули тоже потянулся к колбаскам.

— Вообще-то у меня сын.

— О, то есть он еще не просит обращаться к себе в женском роде?

— Чего-о?

Гиббон спешно отошел подальше от них и поближе к Алекто, которая внимательно изучала столики.

— Здесь самый огромный лангустин, — объявила она, указав на столик прямо по центру, — там наверняка сядет Темный лорд. Скорее всего, с хозяйкой дома и Снейпом. За столиком у окна меньше всего устриц и мидий — значит, туда Нарцисса посадит Яксли. Думаю, вместе с Селвином и Пиритсом: при их виде она морщится сильнее обычного. Вот этот столик тоже расположен близко к центру, но от центрального его заслоняет целый ряд парящих подсвечников — там тогда посадят Беллатрикс. Думаю, вместе с финансовыми советниками Малфоев — Беллатрикс не будет их доставать, в отличие от Яксли, да и больше к ней подсаживать просто некого... Нам тогда остаются на выбор вот этот столик у елки или вон тот, слева от сцены. Что скажешь, куда сядем?

— Выходи за меня, — восхищенно предложил Гиббон. Фыркнув, Алекто направилась к столику у сцены — взмахом палочки переставив на него массивное блюдо с моллюсками со столика Беллатрикс и заменив тарелкой с сельдью.

Правда, впечатление от изысканных блюд слегка портил домовик в колодках, неподвижно скрючившийся в углу сцены. Наволочка на нем была самая обычная, не перекрашенная в парадный зеленый.

— В этом году Беллатрикс приготовила какое-то специальное представление, — объяснил подошедший Амикус в лимонной мантии с ромбами. — Вроде Нарцисса поэтому и не пустила сына с его друзьями на банкет: хочет оградить их от слишком жестоких сцен.

Гиббон с усмешкой подумал, что Драко Малфой с друзьями сам кому угодно может устроить жестокие сцены. Особенно кому-нибудь беззащитному, вроде домовиков или котят.

Впрочем, после недавнего фиаско в Хогсмиде видеть никого из этих малолетних головорезов совсем не хотелось.

Смерив Гиббона неодобрительным взглядом, Амикус уселся рядом, вклинив стул между ним и Алекто. В другой момент Гиббон бы напрягся, но в наряде с гигантскими ромбами Амикус выглядел слишком потешно.

— Отличная мантия, — самым что на есть серьезным тоном произнес Гиббон. — Лимонный — явно твой цвет.

У Амикуса сразу сделалось такое лицо, будто он этот лимон проглотил.

— В шестидесятых такие принты были в моде, — парировал он. — И яркие цвета!

— Не понимаю, почему ты не согласился на парный костюм, — вздохнула Алекто, меланхолично жуя ломтик ветчины. — Я была бы окровавленным палачом, ты — окровавленной жертвой... В детстве мы же всегда так наряжались. Соседи нас так смешно сторонились.

Понемногу начали прибывать другие гости: с десяток каких-то незнакомых волшебников в деловых костюмах и с портфелями — кажется, финансовая команда Малфоя, — мрачная жена Нотта, не выпускающая мундштук, какой-то надменный хлыщ в обтягивающем белом костюме и белых шелковых перчатках — это, наверное, и есть неуловимый Пиритс... Яксли пришел в компании с Долорес, разодетой в розовое платье с пышной юбкой, розовую шаль и розовую остроконечную шляпу со звездой на верхушке, совсем как на рождественской ели.

— Она прямо как торт на ножках, — хмыкнул Роули, усаживаясь справа от Гиббона. — Ну хоть не эскортница с Яксли, как в прошлом году... К Гойлу пришла жена, они подъели все закуски, и я устал голодать, — добавил он, потянувшись к сырам. — У-у-у, это стилтон? Странно, в той части зала его вообще нет.

— Простите, кто-то сказал «стилтон»? Кажется, здесь я его пропустил, — Хвост оказался у их столика с такой скоростью, будто аппарировал. — Можно мне?..

Он потянулся к стилтону серебряной рукой.

— Проваливай, а то расскажу Яксли, что ты нас объедаешь, — возмутился Роули, отодвигая тарелку.

Завязалась мелкая потасовка — несмотря на тщедушный вид, в сыр Хвост вцепился на удивление крепко, — в ходе которой пострадала скатерть, два стула, проходивший мимо домовой эльф и прическа Алекто, в которую угодил кусок сыра. После этого отбиваться от Хвоста уже не пришлось: он предусмотрительно сбежал сам. Заветный стилтон с небольшими потерями был отвоеван.

Следующим в зал ворвался Фенрир — вернее, сперва он вошел нормально, затем в пару прыжков преодолел расстояние до их столика.

— М-м, запах свежей крови, — прорычал он, с обожанием рассматривая мантию Алекто. — Вот это шикарный наряд!

— Я думал, кровь декоративная, — слегка испуганно сказал Амикус. — Ты ведь... ты же всегда говорила... еще в детстве...

Он мелко затрясся, словно вспомнив что-то кошмарное.

— Ну конечно декоративная! — Алекто успокаивающе погладила ладонью его по плечу. И, дождавшись, пока брат отвернется, игриво подмигнула Гиббону.

— У нас здесь уже совсем мало места, — заявил Роули Фенриру, — но во-он за тем столиком, где сидит дама вся в розовом, есть хаггис и еще что-то с печенью. Угощайся!

— Непременно! Но можно мне сперва облизать мантию дамы за вашим столиком?

Снейп, как и всегда, появился эффектно — в компании Драко и Нарциссы Малфоев, которые буквально втащили его в зал. Гиббон с ужасом увидел, что направляются они прямо сюда, и пожалел, что не остался с Гойлом: за тем хотя бы были шансы спрятаться.

— Вот, спрашивайте сами, — Драко решительно указал на замерших Гиббона с Роули. — Правда, что в тот раз я позвал вас в Хогсмид, чтобы подтянуть Винса с Грегом по Защите от темных искусств?

Гиббону и Роули даже не пришлось переглядываться.

— Да-да! — одновременно ответили они. Роули быстро стал изучать содержимое своей тарелки, а Гиббон нарочито бодро продолжил: — Всегда рады помочь молодежи. Поделиться знаниями, опытом...

Драко презрительно фыркнул, явно демонстрируя, что думает об их знаниях и опыте. Потом довольно посмотрел на Снейпа и Нарциссу.

— Очень мило, что ты пытаешься помочь школьных друзьям, — по тону Нарциссы и клубкопух понял бы, что она не поверила ни единому слову. — Но не стоит отрывать людей от работы. Уверена, у этих господ есть дела гораздо важнее, правда ведь?

Ее взгляд явно не сулил ничего хорошего тому, кто хоть как-то познакомит Драко с темной магией. Гиббон с Роули лихорадочно закивали.

— У тебя не было никакого права подделывать от меня письмо, — процедил Снейп. — Совершенно неприемлемый, мерзкий поступок... Мне придется принять серьезные дисциплинарные меры!

— Ты же не собирался оставлять меня после уроков, — фыркнул Драко.

— Уроков? — Фенрир вскинулся. — Ты ходишь в школу? Какое прелестное создание! Можно будет как-нибудь тебя там навестить?

Драко поспешно отпрянул к Снейпу.

— Это первый раз, когда в компании моей матери прелестным созданием называют не ее, а меня, — скривился он. — И мне это не нравится. Забери меня отсюда!

Снейп и Нарцисса повели его к выходу из зала, напоследок недовольно покосившись на Фенрира.

Пожав плечами, Фенрир направился к столику Долорес. Минут десять Гиббон с удовольствием наблюдал, как он поглощает бараньи потроха, а Яксли все бледнеет и сильнее оседает на стул. Затем отвернулся, так как началось представление.

Прошлогодняя «Рождественская песнь» в исполнении закованных в кандалы домовых эльфов казалась ему неоправданно жестокой, но по сравнению с теперешним шоу ее можно было назвать детским спектаклем. Кажется, сценарий был оригинальный — по крайней мере, прежде в литературе Гиббон такого сюжета не встречал.

Пьеса рассказывала историю любви юного и дьявольски красивого мага по имени Искуситель и Стеллы Моррейндж — ведьмы из древнего и знатного рода. Образы обоих воплощали золотые искры и сгустки темного тумана, которые складывались в очертания двух высоких и стройных фигур, то и дело меняя форму, когда персонажи «сливались в экстазе неусмиримой страсти», как восторженно сообщал закадровый женский голос. За сорок минут пьесы сгустки успели слиться вертикально, горизонтально и даже диагонально, на всех поверхностях сцены, над столиком испуганно притихшего Хвоста и четы Гойлов и даже на шикарной хрустальной люстре. Подробностей их слияния Гиббон не разглядел, но Роули уверял, что формы у «Стеллы» как настоящие, и на каждом акте соития одобрительно свистел и хлопал.

— Не совсем такие пожирательские оргии, каких я ожидал, когда вступил в организацию, — признался он, когда фигура Искусителя повалила фигуру Стеллы на стоявший в глубине сцены рояль, — но тоже ничего. Есть куда более худшие способы провести субботу. И праздники. На рождественском ужине у моей тетушки Кэролайн точно ничего такого не будет...

Кажется, помимо любовных сцен в пьесе наблюдался еще и какой-то сюжет: в перерывах между страстными слияниями Искуситель и Стелла противостояли его многочисленным врагам, которых играли напуганные домовые эльфы. Предводителей у армии эльфов было двое: Барри Моппер, жалкий крохотный эльф, который пытался поразить Искусителя шваброй, и Гайиус Дальбадур, который почему-то не делал ничего, только взирал на происходящее со стороны. По непонятной причине Снейпу они оба очень понравились.

— Браво! — воскликнул он, когда несчастным эльфам выжгли искрами все волосы, вырвали неизвестным заклинанием пару ногтей, а Барри Мопперу переломали ноги кувалдой в форме молнии. — Великолепное попадание в образы!

Искуситель со Стеллой еще раз «скрепили союз слиянием любящих душ» прямо на судорожно дергающихся тельцах домовиков, потом ярко вспыхнули и рассеялись над сценой.

«Сценарий и постановка — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж», — появились в воздухе огромные золотые буквы. В зале сдержанно захлопали.

На сцену вползла сама Беллатрикс — буквально, так как была в костюме змеи. Коричнево-зеленая чешуя обрамляла ее тело, словно вторая кожа, чешуйки отливали золотым в свете люстры.

— Благодарю, благодарю, — Беллатрикс поклонилась, чуть не потеряв равновесие и не рухнув на их столик. — О, мне так приятно, что вы оценили мое творчество!

— Шикарный наряд, — заявила ей Алекто, подталкивая за низ туловища обратно на сцену. — Отлично сочетается с твоим цветом лица.

— Удачное применение режущих и обжигающих чар, — скупо похвалил Темный лорд, не поднимая головы от своего бокала. Верная змея подлила ему еще шампанского, держа бутылку хвостом. Гиббон отстраненно отметил, что Темный лорд явно знает толк в дрессировке.

Беллатрикс засияла от радости и принялась по-пластунски сползать со сцены.

— Мой повелитель, вы здесь! Вы пришли! Как же я пропустила...

— Я здесь уже минут двадцать, но когда аппарировал прямо на свой столик, все почему-то смотрели на люстру, — мрачно ответил Темный лорд. — Полчаса тренировок, чтобы моя мантия развевалась под правильным углом... Нам нужно будет серьезно поговорить, Беллатрикс, вечно ты крадешь мой звездный час... Но забудем об этом, мои верные сторонники. Что там с подарками?

Журналы Роули произвели фурор. Амикус стал передавать вредных ведьмочек по всему залу, что слегка замедлило остальную раздачу подарков.

Другим повезло гораздо меньше.

— Три галлеона, — потерянно сказал Яксли, развернув свой пакет.

— Ты вечно жалуешься на нехватку средств, Корван, — кивнула Нарцисса. — Я решила не тратиться на безделушки, а оказать посильную помощь.

Снейп, после зверской расправы над Моппером и Дальбадуром все еще пребывающий в непривычно приподнятом настроении, при виде своего подарка разволновался еще сильнее.

— Плюшевый олень и... набор иголок, — неверяще протянул он, глядя на оленя так, будто на его месте лежал орден Мерлина.

— Я подумал, что нам стоит оставить разногласия в прошлом, Северус, — смущенно сказал незнакомый волшебник в поношенной мантии. Приглядевшись, Гиббон узнал в нем спутника Фенрира — как его там, Люнин? — Мне, конечно, больно так делать, но... наслаждайся.

— Спасибо, — в голосе Снейпа слышалась искренняя благодарность. Звучало пугающе.

Самый роскошный подарок получил, разумеется, Темный лорд — футляр для палочки из драконьей кожи.

— О, Люциус, не стоило, — польщенно сообщил он зеркалу, вертя в длинных паучьих пальцах футляр. — Кстати, как там в Азкабане, не холодно? Носишь подаренный мной на то Рождество свитер?

Ответ Люциуса Гиббон не расслышал, но слегка пожалел, что не видел при этом его выражения лица.

Самому ему достались новые снасти для ловли шпротвы — подарок жены Нотта. Один он вряд ли выберется на рыбалку, но вещь все равно полезная. Уж точно лучше брошюры «Как правильно накладывать Круциатус», которую Беллатрикс преподнесла Роули, и миниатюрного чайничка с котятами, полученного Амикусом от Долорес.

Алексто стала обладательницей бутылки дорогого смородинового рома — дара кого-то то ли из бухгалтеров, то ли из адвокатов Малфоев. Сама она ее сразу отвергла, с презрением заявив, что не пьет сладкие напитки, и дружелюбно передала Гиббону. Ром пришелся очень кстати: утаскивать из-за стола общий алкоголь было бы некрасиво, а так Гиббон смог уединиться на балконе с личной бутылкой. Было совсем не холодно: то ли из-за согревающих чар, то ли сказался эффект самого рома.

Уже минут через пять к нему присоединился Роули.

— Устал слушать, как они обсуждают пытки над домовиками, — пожаловался он, забрав у Гиббона бутылку и щедро отпив из горла. — Вообще неплохие ребята, особенно Алекто, но разговоры о вырванных ногтях за едой... Б-р-р, — Роули передернул плечами. — Еще ты пропустил раздачу приза за лучший наряд. Угадай, кто выиграл эльфийское вино?

— Долорес.

— Долорес, — кивнул Роули. — Опять повелитель не победил, злой будет после праздников, наверное... Еще чуть не забыл, у меня и для тебя есть подарок! Ой, это что, петарды?

Он пнул носком ботинка ящик.

— По-моему, это не самая удачная идея, — сухо сказал Гиббон, забирая обратно бутылку.

В коридоре вдруг послышался громкий стук каблуков, а затем сдавленные всхлипывания.

— Беллатрикс, скорее всего, — шепнул Роули, придвинувшись ближе. — Бедняжка, опять Темный лорд ее не заметил...

Но это оказалась не Беллатрикс, а Нарцисса. Вернее, Нарцисса шагала, — как заметил Гиббон, выглянув в проход, — а всхлипывал Яксли.

— Я же вижу убранство вашего дома, — причитал он. — Вижу наряды, праздничный стол... Вы ведь явно не все средства потратили на адвокатов, а вот мы без Люциуса...

— Корван, я же говорила, что совсем не разбираюсь в финансах, — устало говорила Нарцисса, даже не оглянувшись. — Все вопросы — к финансовой команде Люциуса. Они мне выделяют сущие сикли, честное слово... — Она провела рукой по щеке, поправив запутавшуюся в волосах бриллиантовую сережку.

— Но они говорят, все счета оформлены на тебя! — Яксли рухнул на колени, обхватив Нарциссу за талию. Та неумолимо двигалась вперед, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Яксли, и вскоре странная процессия все же скрылась за поворотом. Отголоски горьких причитаний Яксли доносились еще минуты две.

— Какое депрессивное зрелище, — заметил Роули. — Ну так что, запустим по фейерверку?

Фейерверки у Малфоев оказались роскошные — огромные, разноцветные, в форме диковинных животных и птиц.

— Ну красота! Как живые, — выдохнул Роули, разглядывая пролетевшего над садом дракона. — Давай еще вот эту запустим, синюю!

Синяя петарда оказалась невероятно хороша: создала в небе огромного морского змея. И подожгла Гиббону рукав, когда Роули в последний момент неловко дернул рукой с петардой.

— Извини, извини! — заверещал он громче самого Гиббона, поливая его водой из палочки.

— Нет, ты меня когда-нибудь точно прикончишь, — пробурчал Гиббон, закатывая промокший рукав и морщась от отвратительного запаха паленой ткани. Потом замер на месте. — Ой.

У выхода на балкон стоял явно раздраженный Драко Малфой вместе со хмурыми сыновьями Крэбба и Гойла — на этот раз не в девчачьих нарядах, видимо, решили не травмировать других гостей. Чуть поодаль стояли уже знакомая Гиббону девчонка с фиолетовыми губами — теперь уже, правда, не со столь страшной помадой — и незнакомый мальчишка с такой надменной рожей, что мог бы посоперничать в этом плане и с самим Драко.

Все они таращились на Гиббона и Роули так, словно вот-вот готовы были наброситься.

— Это были наши фейерверки, — выплюнул Драко.

— Э-э, простите, — отозвался Роули. — Не подумали.

— Вы вообще когда-нибудь думаете? — зло спросил сынок Крэбба.

— Да, вы какие-то очень уж тупые, — добавил сынок Гойла.

На этой реплике наступила заминка: вся остальная мелюзга почему-то ошарашенно на них двоих уставилась. Наконец Драко прочистил горло:

— Просто примите к сведению, что я в жизни не встречал таких никчемных и некомпетентных работников — а от отца я наслышан о всяком! Своим разгильдяйством и неспособностью соображать вы разрушили мой отлично продуманный план! А вместе с ним и всю мою жизнь!

Кажется, выпалил он это все на одном дыхании. Гиббон даже восхитился.

Не не успел он придумать, что сказать, как в коридоре показался смутно знакомый с прошлого года темноволосый задохлик — весь запыхавшийся и взбудораженный.

— Ребята, там настоящее побоище!

Все тут же его обступили.

— Что случилось?

— Какой-то страшный мужик по имени Фенрир напился, объявил себя Сантой и стал усаживать твою тетку — ну эту, от которой в дрожь бросает, из Азкабана — к себе на колени! Ну и она его... там такое началось! Мама меня увела, якобы я не должен это видеть. Но я как раз хочу это видеть! Давайте вместе вернемся!

Все мелкие стремглав бросились обратно в банкетный зал. Только «Надменная рожа» задержался, напоследок бросив Гиббону с Роули:

— Не обращайте на Драко внимания. Он всегда слишком драматизирует.

Оставшись одни, Гиббон с Роули, не сговариваясь, первым делом заперли дверь на балкон. И на всякий случай забаррикадировали пустым ящиком.

Едва ли это остановит вышедшую из себя Беллатрикс, зато появилось хоть какое-то чувство защищенности.

— Так вот, подарок, — откашлявшись, Роули достал из мантии обернутый в красную бумагу сверток. — Он от моей матери. Там кремовые пирожные.

Пирожные на вид были очень вкусными, хотя и слегка помялись. Еще к ним прилагалась поющая открытка, которая высоким голосом затянула какую-то старую песню Селестины Уорбек.

Наложив на нее «Силенцио», Гиббон принялся читать.

«Дорогой мистер Гиббон! — сообщала открытка. — Мой сын очень много и восторженно о вас отзывался.

Хочу поздравить вас с Рождеством! Судя по тому, что Торфинн рассказывает о своей работе, вам с ней сильно повезло: почетная должность одного из ассистентов великого волшебника (не волнуйтесь, имени он мне не назвал!), множество поездок и интересных знакомств. Хотелось бы пожелать, чтобы работа и дальше была в радость!

С праздниками вас, гармонии и спокойствия в новом году! Будьте в Манчестере, обязательно загляните на чай. Надеюсь, пирожные вам придутся по вкусу.

С любовью, Сабелла Роули.

П.С. Честно говоря, мне не терпится с вами познакомиться. Торфинн сказал, вы убежденный трезвенник, крайне аккуратно распоряжаетесь деньгами и прежде несколько лет служили в Министерстве. Моей племяннице Энн не помешал бы как раз такой спутник жизни. Она чистокровная хаффлпаффка, и у нее дома двенадцать книззлов. Возможно, вы заинтересуетесь?

П.П.С. Вы не могли бы по секрету сообщить, нет ли у вашего коллеги по имени Яксли никаких расстройств? После отправки писем ему наша семейная сова стала какой-то нервной и все время выдирает перья. Не знаете, есть ли шанс, что мистер Яксли согласится оплатить ее лечение?»

Пока он читал, где-то в отдалении прогремело минимум четыре взрыва — и они явно были не от чужих петард.

— Твоя мама пожелала мне гармонии и спокойствия в новом году, — хмыкнул Гиббон, закрыв открытку.

— Всегда знает, чего пожелать, — Роули с опаской посмотрел на дверь, которая уже слегка дрожала. — Не знаешь, что здесь с аппарационным бартером? Аппарировать может только повелитель?

— Боюсь, да. Но мы можем уйти через сад, отлевитируем друг друга с балкона, — Гиббон запнулся, представив левитирующего себя Роули, — хотя нет, давай лучше спрыгнем. Вон на ту ветку дерева, а потом... что-нибудь придумаем.

Перекинув ногу через парапет, Гиббон с усмешкой подумал, что если выберется отсюда живым, обязательно внесет в свою жизнь больше спокойствия и гармонии.

Возможно, даже познакомится с хаффлпаффкой с двенадцатью книззлами.


End file.
